


Loki and The Fighter Pilot

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Doubt, Gen, Important Mission, Jet Pilot, Short Story, Uncertainty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Jennifer Sweden went through a storm cloud. At least she thought it was a storm cloud. Fortunately, that brought her to the man she hates the most. Loki Laufeyson. [Short story] [Stand Alone] [Loki Fan Fic] [Set in Marvel Cinematic Universe, different ending to the Dark World though]. Started: 1.8.2015. Completed: 1.11.2015 at 4:43 PM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Storm Cloud

"Jennifer!" Dave shouts over the intercomn. "To your left!"

Jennifer takes a swing to the right letting a blast strike her left wing instead of the main cockpit.She had to make the aiming precise as all her comrades were participating in this air based war above the city limits. There were men, women, and whatever people who identify themselves by their gender all trying to shoot down the mothership.

Their main mission is to make some form of dent on the seemingly indestructible war related spacecraft.

"Damn it!" Jennifer mutters,glancing to a photograph near the window hearing the monotone robotic alert about injured flight wings.There are numerous clippings of people close to Jennifer in terms of family and friends on the side view of the windows. "Dave, I am going down."

"Hold on, Jenny!" Dave said, torpedoing in the distance between the smaller clusters of alien spacecrafts that resembled stinging Jellyfish except more lethal. 

The jet began tipping to the left side.

Thankfully Dave's jet zipped underneath her; positioning the jet correctly. 

"Dave, we have to release the missiles." Jennifer said. "But not when I am below yours."

"It's a risk that I am willing to take." Dave said, pressing a button on some part of his driver's area. 

Jennifer could hear the clicking on to the bottom of the jet, making the belly becoming part of Dave's jet roof.Jennifer put her right hand around the handle to the jet seeing an image of Dave appear on screen.Dave is perhaps the most calm individual in this unusual form of communication.His jet had been equipped to carry out this science fiction take on communication.

"Ready to fire,Jenny?" Dave asks.

"Not if my right side woman is down." Jennifer said.

A woman appears on screen with frizzy hair that is colored blue, green, and blonde.That is Katylen Briggs wearing a unique set of dark sunglasses.Katlyen held up her thumb with a nod while her eyes are masked by the sunglasses.She lowers her right hand all the while chewing bubble gum that gets spat out into a small trashcan by her left side.

"I am here, Capt!" Katlyen said.

"Fire!"Jennifer orders, pressing the red button on the dark handle. 

Three rows of rockets shot from the group of jets making the formation of a shield across from the other ship.But to their dismay a group of opposing alien spacecrafts got in the way and commence to fall through the air. Jennifer punches at the window, irritated at this update. Instead of striking down a large target threatening the entire world; decoys got in the way. 

Damnit, Jennifer mentally thought, I want to kick at something! 

But in Jenny's situation; kicking is not possible.

"Capt,what next?" Katleyn asks.

"We fire all the big bullets at them, boys." Jennifer said. "And girls."

"Jenny,you don't have to tell my family about my death." Dave reminds Jennifer."There is men who go to the door for this dreadful news." 

"I made a promise."Jennifer said."I am not about to back out of it." She pressed a button underneath the back end of the handle."Fire at the hell hounds."She thrust her fingers forward on the soft cozy fabric on the rounded surface sending the two jets flying."Hold on men!"

Jennifer's jet speeds forwards.

"JENNIFER!" Dave yells. "You're going too fast!"

"That's what Charlie said when we were dating." Jennifer said, with a half hearted laugh."We have a planet to rescue!"

The missiles flew out the rounded cannon shaped pars of the jet; each coming to no success striking in a hole to the mothership.The determination on Jennifer's face is a kind that many can admire.Dave looks down towards his right seeing a picture of Jennifer and he with some friends as they were kids. Dave looks up away turning his attention forwards at the upcoming lethal and perhaps most death defying fate.

"The world isn't going to lose one of the best pilots in its prime." Dave said, clicking a button.Five metal parts click off from Jenifer's jet belly. "Goodbye, my friend."

Jennifer's jet is sent flying backwards doing summer-salts.

"Have a piece of me, you nasty invaders!" Katlyen said, swiftly going flying past Dave.

"Dave!" Jennifer shrieks, as the other jets were firing.

Dave salutes a tearful Jennifer with a reassuring smile and a wink.She could see the impending disastrous light from his cockpits glass window. Everything went into slow motion to a horrified Jennifer taking in the last sight of her best friend. Dave's image came to an abrupt halt in a black-white screen when his jet had collided into the mothership.The mothership is huger than all the smaller groups of its own making.

"No!" Jennifer yells, as Katlyen's image disappears off screen. "Dave!"

"N...Nav to Jennifer." Jennifer heard the male voice belonging to a man in the ground base."Have you made any progress stopping this piece of alien behind?"

"Not yet." Jennifer said, steadily holding her fingers on the fabric that had brought her jet to a halt.

The year is 2015; under a different threat was Jennifer allowed to pilot a jet a prototype AI built for the future of flying combat.This is the very first of its kind being allowed in air-space against this threat defying race.

"Jet has halted." The computer to the jet said in a low calming voice.

"Not...Not a dent." Jennifer said, seeing a dark storm cloud ahead in the sky. Thunder struck one of the jelly fish shaped drones making it skyfall."It wasn't supposed to storm."

"This is Nav speaking." A member, named Nav, said."There is nothing about a storm in the weather.Perhaps it is the rocket is pulling some climate change in extreme mode temporally."

"I'll check it out." Jennifer said, as the jet tilts over.She is wiping off a tear using her free hand."And fast."

"What?" Nav said. "Is something malfunctioning?"

"You dimwit, it is the wings--" A blast struck the other wing. "Ah hell!" She was flying forwards making rolls of fluffy not-so-innocent clouds appear.

"Jet has been struck." The computer to the jet said."Probability in the chances of surviving is zero."

The jet is flying directly towards the cloud despite the emergency red signals blaring in the cockpit.

"Jennifer, eject yourself!" Nav said. "Eject!"

Jennifer presses a close button, yet, it did not work.

"Not working!" Jennifer said.

"It should work!" Nav said. "It has worked in the test runs."

"System saving files; complete." Margret, the computer system, acknowledges. "All files sent to The Science Core."

"I can't die now, Margret!" Jennifer presses her fingers on the cozy warm fabric surface trying to regain balance. "Not now!" She feels frantic. I can't go, Jennifer thought, I made a promise! Her eyes widened seeing the cloud is getting closer. "May-day,may-day--"

Jennifer's jet disappeared in the cloud that has a bright blue sphere hole right in the middle. The cloud itself dissipated in the middle of a on-going chaotic fight in the air between humans and aliens.


	2. The hammer guy

_"What if you could walk?"_  
  
Those are the hopeful words that Jennifer once sought in her life, from the hospital to the temporary machinery being invented to help people walk.But there was no chance she could walk again, not after that accident a couple years ago.The car accident that happened in New York during the battle. All because of the Chitauri unexpectedly getting in the way.Essentially it is Loki's fault she lost the ability to walk in the first place. The bright light from the cloud died down giving her ample time to figure out she is in a world that had a castle and a beautifier forest and buildings far better than Human design.  
  
"Margret, recalculate!" Jennifer demands, turning her finger on the flat smooth fabric and soft cozy area in a swift 'c' like motion.

"Recalculating in progress." Margret said.  
  
"Civilian life is in danger and BUST YOUR ROCKETS,Margret!" Jennifer orders.  "Full thrust!"   
  
The jet takes a sharp turn towards the left  breezing by a civilian building.A man in unusual armor wielding a hammer showed up on the ground floor staring at the jet perplexed.The man reminded Jennifer of Thor, the one who had stopped his brother from taking over New York and had saved London three years ago--he was all over the news so his image is uncanny--from the 'dark elves' with his brother, and Jennifer kept flying onward away from the civilian life in hopes that she wouldn't crash and make a ground breaking impact.   
  
She came to a crash landing in a flat surfaced green grassed encompassed area.The climate surrounding  the area is compiled of a dense forest in the background.A small square machine detached itself from the jet letting out spider like parts come out from two sides and a pair of light bulbs connected to lobster styled parts came from the top.This machine is Margret, designed and created by Tony Stark.  
  
"Jennifer Stark Sweden, system is intact." Margret said, whizzing around the jet. "Jennifer, respond."  
  
Jennifer groans.  
  
The man, with the hammer, known more as Thor arrived.  
  
Thor is puzzled exactly how and why the Jet found its way here.  
  
"Cockpit door." Jennifer sad, in a hurt groaned voice.  
  
The window above slid back letting Jennifer see the distraction her landing had done.   
  
"Damages can be repaired by mother nature." Margret said. "Jet will take a while to be repaired." Margret whizzes towards Thor,and then, scanned him. "Thor Odinson; sorry for the impromptu landing." Margret lowers her head area downwards. "My regrets."  
  
"Tony...he copied my idea." Thor said, staring at Margret.  
  
Margret lifts her head up.  
  
"More so Steve Roger's idea." Margret said.  
  
"No, I suggested you." Thor said.  
  
"Logs say that after a therapeutic session with Bruce Banner about Steve Rogers is that I was created." Margret said. "Patents don't lie."  
  
"Margret, enough." Jennifer said.  
  
Thor's eyebrows raised at once noticing Jennifer.  
  
"Of course, Jennifer star--" Margret said,with a slight nod and is interrupted by Jennifer.  
  
"Sweden." Jennifer cuts off Margret.  "Don't call me by my full name."  
  
"A Midgardian?" Thor said. "How did you find your way to this realm?"  
  
Jennifer froze.  
  
"..Midgardian." Jennifer said, at first puzzled and then turns her head towards Thor. "Oh my..." She gasps covering her mouth."You--you're Thor!"  
  
"That I am." Thor said.   
  
"I am Jennifer Stark Sweden." Jennifer said.  
  
"That's a little mouthful."  Thor said, raising a brow.  
  
"I go by Jennifer Sweden." Jennifer said."And er, do you perhaps have a wheelchair around?"  
  
"No." Thor said, gazing at the machine flying around."That is...strange."  
  
"I am the Jet computer, first of my kind." Margret said. "You may call me big C, or just, Margret." She lands on Jennifer's shoulder."I am programmed to make sure this flight doesn't go out into complete pieces.It is my duty to preserve the files and the pilot."  
  
"Excuse her  protectiveness." Jennifer said. "We just got out of a war zone."  
  
"War zone?" Thor repeats.  
  
"Yes." Jennifer said, taking her hand off the soft cozy fabric and presses on the left hand side of the dark handle."A war zone."  
  
"Lifting off." Margret said, detaching from Jennifer's shoulder and whizzed in the air thanks to the helicopter small sized blades rotating on the back.  
  
"I was not aware Midgard had declared war on itself, again." Thor said.  
  
"It is not native." Jennifer said. "Margret, Turbo chair!"  
  
"Right so." Margret said, whistling on by past Thor landing on the backseat to the chair. "Detaching from Jet commencing." Jennifer presses her fingers on the glass.The glass gets replaced by metal covering all the photographs. "Photograph titanium Protectors on."

The seat detached from the jet. The chair became a powered wheelchair lacking one of its wheels, one half of the Turbo wheelchair is almost gone yet it is still working efficiently. The Turbo wheelchair lands across from Thor with Jennifer sitting in it.Thor noticed she had a replaced arm--a metal one--that looks human enough to be repainted Caucasian.

"Are you impaired?" Thor asks.

"My legs were left paralyzed when your brother lead a invasion in New York." Jennifer said, as Margret detached from her back. "Margret, prepare the repairs; we're going back in to combat!"

"That is not wise." Thor said.

"I am a fighter pilot, Thor." Jennifer said.  "I am in uniform, and, there's nothing that will change my mind about serving my country."

"What I was meant is that you lack a tip to your transportation." Thor said.

Jennifer looks over, horrified.

"...Hell." Jennifer said, with a groan. "Take hours to fix."

"We don't have hours to spend." Margret said, taking out tools from an extended enlarged area of her metal body. "We have days.Until then I will repair the wings and the point; you, relax."


	3. The Reason

"A war between creatures not of your realm, you say?" Odin asks.   
  
"Yes." Jennifer said."You may know who they are." She earned a raised eyebrow from Odin."If you've been alive for five thousand years or so."  
  
"I am fifty, in Midgardian age." Odin said.  
  
"OOoh, so you're a fifty year old man." Jennifer said."Way older even as a god." She makes a short laugh. "Just joking about the whole familiar alien opponent." She looks down towards the right."They come from..." Jennifer looks towards Odin. "Another world,much different from our,and seek in conquering the planet, and then killing it after  exhausting our resources, and then they start the cycle again."  
  
There is a small pause between them.  
  
"How do you know of this?" Odin asks.  
  
"We...Well..One of the Avengers went into space, like, outer space." Jennifer said. "And he has been sending in reports about the alien species he comes across." She bit her lip a slight. "We had to cut communication  with him because...they ...They intercept our signals to beyond Earth."  
  
"And you're paralyzed." Odin said.  
  
"Why yes I am." Jennifer said with a nod. "And you're changing the subject." She narrows her eyebrows at the king."My  home realm is under attack, and, I will take my leave as soon as my ship is repaired."  
  
"That is not  ship."  Odin said.  "As I can recall  what my son has shown to me."  
  
"Ships,Jets, UFO's." Jennifer lists. "They're all the same to me." Jennifer made a slight wave of her hand.She slightly bit her lip. "I've heard that you...have _him_ in this realm." Him; the reason _why_ she's in this chair."Is that true?"  
  
"He's currently restricted from visiting Midgard." Odin said. "Of course Loki is here, and referring to him in third person is a little bit...temping, if he were in this room."  
  
Jennifer tilts her head.  
  
"Tempting?"Jennifer said.  
  
"He'll pull tricks of the sorts on you." Odin said as Jennifer straightens her head."And coming through a storm cloud with your 'machine' is sketchy.I should warn you; Loki is not the kind of man you know  him as."  
  
The man who had carelessly stricken lives,controlled people like puppets,and brought in an army through a wormhole above Stark tower.Our scenery changes to about 5 minutes later,after Jennifer had finished her conversation with Odin, coming to the engineering building.Her eyes locked on a tall figure with raven black hair sitting down on a stool beside an Asgardian wearing a steel hat that covered their face. This is Loki sharing a rather strange and unusual conversation with this Asgardian.  
  
"So, you are saying a cow can't play a fiddle and jump over the moon?" An Asgardian said.

Loki laughs at the Asgardian's question.  
  
"No." Loki said. "I was the cow."  
  
"You can't fly." The Asgardian said.  
  
"I turned Thor into a cat with a fiddle." Loki said. "His Asgardian friends turned into a little dog, a spoon,and a dish." He is amused by his own actions."It was a Midgardian year later that I saw our little 'fun' had been turned into a nursery rhyme."  
  
"But..but..but how did you fly?" The Asgardian asks.   
  
"Thor." Loki said. "He was able to turn the flute into a powerful device."   
  
"So Loki, can you do it again?" The Asgardian asks.   
  
"As much as I would like; no." Loki said, with a little laugh and a tap on his right knee.  
  
The fury that she was feeling; anger flows through her body was itching to be lashed out.Instead Jennifer used the stick to the drive backwards tuning out the conversation about flying animals from her mind.Loki could hear a wheelchair sliding away. He gets up off the stool then confidently with curious green eyes walks towards the door, only to see the back of Jennifer and the back of the Wheelchair.  
  
"A Midgardian." Loki assumes, besides it is really the most logical assumption at this point.  
  
Most Asgardians have the Healers get rid of life changing injuries, or, wait to heal on their own.But if the injury was beyond their super human healing process then the healers is their next best option.Loki turns away from the threshold.  
  
"There is a Midgardian in this realm." Loki said. "Is there something else that Odin is hiding back?"  
  
The Asgard shook their head.

"You're a bad liar." Loki said.


	4. The Hate

She hated Loki with all her gut, even when Asgard has forgiven him for his actions.Jennifer could not stand  how he was pardoned for 'saving the world' three ears ago.She knew the numbers of the flight based warrior drones and how they attacked in numbers that were far too large for an average human to handle shooting.Lives were falling from the sky.  
  
All Jennifer could do was lie and wait for her jet to be repaired.  
  
Jennifer didn't like to wait.  
  
She took out small figured and plastic toys.  
  
Jennifer put them on the table using a long stick with a flat wide part to move their positions.She could feel the presence of some-one else coming to the room. The light paced boot steps sent chills down her arm. _Distractions are not welcomed,_ Jennifer mentally thought sliding a knight on a horse forwards towards the opposing army.  
  
"Planner, I see." Loki said, leaning against the door.  
  
Jennifer looks up.   
  
"It is not a plan." Jennifer said. "It is a strategy."  
  
Loki looks towards Jennifer, making an odd reaction getting his back off the doorframe.  
  
"A strategy with horses and men fighting against one another?" Loki asks.  
  
Jennifer wipes her forehead then going through her red curly hair.   
  
"No." Jenifer said. "It is...Much more sophisticated than you think."  
  
Loki walks over towards the table with his hands behind his back.  
  
"Enlighten me." Loki offers.  
  
Why the hell would Jennifer be telling the worst,and very much despised, villain in the name of humanity.He had asked, like as it were a challenge, as if he were a curious child.It was only polite to answer a question not hold back the answer.  
  
"Flying jellyfish." Jennifer said.  
  
Loki is baffled at first.  
  
"Pardon?" Loki asks.  
  
"Flying.Jelly.fish." Jennifer said, earning a laugh from Loki."Imagine them as gigantic spaceships that zap you!" She closed and opened her metal hand as though it were a claw."Imagine people being harvested, their deceased bodies being handled not with care..." The look on Loki's face became that of disgust. "Clothes being chucked out through a chute...a narrow tube you can say." She places her metal hand on the table sliding it sideways on the wooden surface."Imagine them dying." Her words had become heavy at the mention of 'dying'."Imagine your realm is next victim in the way of this race." Her eyes went wide."Now imagine you can't do  anything, except, send out your flight based pilots to shoot that threat down."

_Or just watch everyone die around you in the hot steamy room_ , Jennifer thought with her attention on Loki.  
  
"What do you mean there's nothing you can do about it?" Loki asks.  
  
"There is nothing,'Laufeyson', that anyone can do to stop them from killing." Jennifer said as her eyes returned to normal. "My jet is equipped with a very rare and specifically built bomb.This bomb is made to kill the impossible ships; they're all connected, I have to kill the queen even if it requires my life."  
  
"A bomb." Loki said, ignoring the last part.  
   
"Yes, a bomb." Jenifer said, with a nod. "My ship carries a bomb. An important cargo."  
  
"What is a bomb?" Loki asks.  
  
"Imagine the biggest powerful blast coming out of a peanut shaped machine that fell to the ground."Jenifer said."Imagine everyone disappearing once the blasts has gone through, imagine the damage, the loss of life, the shadows left behind by this powerful blast...If...you should know what a bomb is!"  
  
"I honestly have no idea what a bomb is." Loki said. "I have not given much thought to Midgard's weapons."  
  
"Midgard?" Jennifer asks.  
  
"Middle earth, your realm." Loki said. "You're in Asgard, above Midgard, the higher realm."  
  
"Right." Jennifer said,continuing the 'i' in right as though she wasn't convinced all the while sliding the small figures forward colliding down the warrior sticks."Side attack wouldn't work, same result."She sighs."And then..." She slid the figures that had been knocked down forwards cornering the smaller figures."Kaboom."  
  
"As I understand, that kills birds." Loki said.  
  
"The earth was made in seven days." Jennifer said. "Our sacrifices are worth every minute.The effects will be over in due time."  
  
"Sacrifices?" Loki said."What kind of sacrifices are you talking about?"  
  
"Te Shield, The Hydra, The Avengers." Jennifer said. "All those programs are gone.We're defending ourselves, for once, everyone is working together.They do not give a rats ass to our fate, but, when it matters to their lives then that all changes."  
  
"Is Thor's girlfriend part of your program?" Loki asks.  
  
"Who?" Jennifer asks.  
  
"Jane Foster." Loki said. "She's the second most known Midgardian in your realm."  
  
There was a unusual silence in the air between Loki and Jennifer.  
  
"I am afraid she's dead." Jennifer said. "I was the last one to see her." Jennifer's voice became lower. "Her friend Darcy is the head of my Proto-bomb program." She takes her hand off the table. "Sad part about this war is that everything will return to what it had been a few months ago."  
  
"And you were there with Jane?" Loki asks.  
  
"I was." Jennifer said, with a reluctant sigh.  
  
Loki looks over towards Jennifer's metal arm.   
  
"I lost my arm escaping." Jennifer said.  
  
Loki is surprised turning his attention away from the arm.  
  
"And you said there wasn't a way to kill them." Loki said.  
  
 "When they killed my best  friend,Jane,in front of my eyes, I knew there wasn't much time." Jennifer clears her throat."We had been discussing about the moon; the colors. The chemicals inside the machine had messed her up.She claimed the moon was the color of her boyfriend's eyes."  
  
"But not you." Loki said.  
  
"Apparently, I am immune to it." Jennifer said. "I played along."  
  
"What if the moon can change colors?" Loki asks.  
  
"Oh yes, it can." Jennifer said. "Orange, white,and red."  
  
"Dare me." Loki said.  "Dare me to change the color of the moon."  
  
"No." Jennifer refuses.  
  
"The moon can turn into other colors, mortal." Loki said.  
  
"...What?" Jennifer said, shaking her head.  
  
Jennifer has a  'seriously?' kind of expression.  
  
"Thirty five years ago it turned blue." Loki said. "It lasted for a Midgardian week. Before that it had been pink."  
  
"I dare you to make the moon green for one year." Jennifer said,letting the words slip from her mouth. "No, that is not what I meant to say!" She shook her metal hand as a mischievous grin grew on Loki's face. "This dare will only be valid if I am alive."  
  
"The longest moon change I did was a week." Loki said. "I give it 12 months."  
  
"Four." Jennifer argues.  
  
"Twelve." Loki retorts.  
  
"Eleven." Jennifer said.  
  
"One year." Loki said.  
  
"How do you know of Jane Foster when she never told me that Thor is her boyfriend?" Jennifer asks, and then, she gasps at her own comment. "Woah."  
  
Loki went silent turning away from Jennifer.  
  
"I should tell Thor about Jane Foster." Loki said.  
  
Jennifer is blinking and her mouth is gaping.  
  
"I wouldn't want to be in your shoes." Jennifer said, as Loki exits the room. A sparkle went off in her eye. "Ah!" She snaps her finger.  "I didn't think about attacking from above." She threw her hands up in the air."Only one chance to pull it off."  
  
Her mission is important.

Maybe Loki isn't so bad after all.


	5. The way

Hello goes the world.At least that's what Jennifer thought what Earth would last say; _hello_.Margret's repairs were going slow, very slow. To Jennifer; waiting is boring.Jennifer left the room she had been cooped up in for thirty minutes.She could feel time going faster when in reality it was not;time is only going slower.Jennifer went to the garden, then she parked at the entrance way to the garden watching the sun rest between the clouds that seems to be creating a beautiful view.   
  
"The sun is beautiful when it sets." Frigga said, startling Jennifer.   
  
Jennifer pats on her chest looks over her shoulder towards Frigga. 

"You almost scared me." Jennifer said, taking a sigh of relief. "Geeze, you're the master of silence."

"As queen, being good at silence is a useful tactic." Frigga said. "I have ways of finding."

Jennifer laughs, amused,  
  
"I never seen a sun be more awe-inspiring than my realm's sun." Jennifer said.  
  
Frigga nods.   
  
"How is Midgard?" Frigga asks.  
  
Jennifer looks over her shoulder towards Frigga.   
  
"Last time I checked;near  defeat." Jennifer said.    
  
"And the Avengers?" Frigga asks.    
  
"Their efforts are not worth the loss of life." Jennifer said."The loss of their lives against a opponent not anyone can put a dent in is not worth it."   
  
"I see." Frigga said. "One of the sad parts about being mortal."   
  
Jennifer turns her head away from Frigga, her attention focused back to the scenery.   
  
"The part I am prepared for is sacrifice." Jennifer said."My home, my family, and everyone."   
  
"So I take it that you've not been paralyzed for most of your life." Frigga said.   
  
"Me and my husband have been thinking about having a child." Jennifer said."Through the adoption process. But then the aliens happened, and, I am not sure If I want to bring a child over to America where most of the damage is being dealt in." Jennifer lowers her eyes towards the floor in a sulking manner."Maybe we'll adopt a kid after the war."  
   
"How did you come to Asgard?"  Frigga asks.  
  
Jennifer's attention is turned away from the brown ground.  
  
"There was a storm cloud." Jennifer said.Jennifer recalled her long time friend Dave detaching her jet from his jet and boldly going to attempt making a life changing event.Her eyes become watery."An unusual one; it had a glowing white rotating circle below it.My ship's wings had been damaged;so, I flew without direction." She looks up towards the sky. "When I entered this tube;I saw outer space for myself.I was going in a straight path not flying all over the place." Her tears had dried up.Jennifer is picturing in her mind the galaxies,stars,planets, and beautiful aura-light colors lingering like a cloud."Beautiful sights." Frigga raises an eyebrow."I don't know how it opened,but it was not supposed to storm today."   
  
"Was there a bright blinding flash before then?" Frigga asks, lowering an eyebrow.  
  
"No." Jennifer said, lowering her head from the view of the sky.  
  
Frigga walks over to Jennifer.  
  
"Jennifer,you went through the Bifrost." Frigga said.  
  
"Bifrost?" Jennifer said.   
  
"It is our way of going from realm to realm." Frigga said.  
  
"So, it is a gate." Jennifer assumes.  
  
"No." Frigga said.  
  
"Ever heard of StarGate?" Jennifer asks.  
  
"No." Frigga said, again.  
  
Jennifer sighs.   
  
"A StarGate is a standing gate in the shape of a circle, that has triangles which set on symbols, with blue water that surges out when the Gate is activated." Jennifer explains, tapping her fingers together. "Sometimes throwing out items from where it had been activated and people walk out covered in water.When it is not being used...you can see through it. When it is on emergency lock; there's a shield up."  
  
"You sound like you've used it before." Frigga notes.  
  
"No." Jennifer said, with a light laugh. "I am a Gater." She taps on the arm of wheelchair. "I have seen the reruns." Jennifer looks towards the sky seeing it become darker. "But not the Bifrost."


	6. The result

****

"Tell me more about this alien race." Thor said.   
  
Jennifer  had been  doing math to ease her mind off the reality of Midgard's fate.She looks up from the paper to see Thor had gotten into something that left him with minor injuries. _Hmm, if I wasn't a big bookworm on details then I wouldn't assume Thor had went up against the JellyFish fans,_ Jennifer thought.Thor looks determined to know what Jennifer had not told Loki.The news must have been that breaking to Thor.

That breaking enough for him to come into Midgard in the middle of a human Vs Alien war.  
  
"Oh." Jennifer said, in a low voice. "We honestly do not know much about them."   
  
"I heard otherwise." Thor said."I want to hold them responsible."   
  
Jennifer puts the pen down almost pitying Thor.   
  
"Imagine humanoids about six feet tall,fingers similar to ET being long and rounded, wearing armor,their parts are not necessarily their own.They have weapons, they have the means to travel for infinite,and the resources to gather a large army." Jennifer explains to Thor."We didn't get anything about their weakness from his reports.He was around them for a limited time as far as I've been told."   
  
"Why use Jellyfish Spaceships?"  Thor asks.  
  
"That's what we asked." Jennifer said."That was the last contact Earth had with Bruce Banner."   
  
Thor is surprised.  
  
"Bruce went to Outer space?" Thor repeats."Was he in his right mind?"   
  
"He was." Jennifer said. "And you went up against the most irritating opponent in the known history of alien invasions." She folds her arms."So, how did it go?"   
  
"Terrible." Thor said.  
  
"Did you use the hammer on their heads?" Jennifer asks, unfolding her arms.   
  
"No." Thor said. "I used it on the other parts.I managed to take down three of them." Thor held up three fingers. "All I did for the first two was make them wrap their legs together while they were trying to shoot me down."   
  
Jennifer is trying not to laugh at what Thor had done.  
  
"And the last was harder." Jennifer concludes.   
  
"It was." Thor said.   
  
"You've officially learned the headache of the Jellyfish fans." Jennifer said, jokingly.  
  
"You said they are connected." Thor said.   
  
"Yes." Jennifer said.  "I did."  
  
"Do you mean by the ships or the aliens?" Thor asks.  
  
"Both." Jennifer said."They all die if the queen is dead." She jots down a number on the paper."These creatures,that the surviving public has gone to name 'Jellyfish fans', are connected to their spaceships of war and devastation." She wrote a math problem that not many people could solve. "They are connected to the machines after birth."   
  
"Bruce...Bruce witnessed that?" Thor asks, surprised.  
  
"All I know is that he had a word with some of our best people in the science and medical field." Jennifer said."The findings generally do not have Bruce's reaction."   
  
"What if they don't die?" Thor asks. "Right after the queen is taken care of."  
  
"Assuming the shields to the ships will be weakened; we can take care of the rest." Jennifer said.   
  
"I would take that opportunity to slay the ones still standing." Thor said.   
  
"I advise you do it before many vengeful pilots have a hand at it." Jennifer said. "I might not be around to see it happen, but I'll be glad to be part of it." A better view of the paper is shown; the math problems are making the shape of a jet. "Having a faulty eject seat is the best thing I can have."  
  
"So the seat ejects itself?" Thor said.  "I never heard of a seat taking itself out."  
  
"When the eject button is pressed, then the door to the cockpit flies open and the seat is thrown out with a parachute attached." Jennifer said. _I have more copies of those photographs in the window_ , Jennifer thought. "And save the life of the pilot."  
  
She had pressed that button in the flying danger event multiple times before getting taken by The Bifrost.Jennifer had almost bailed from her main mission and lost the main important cargo. It was a very close call for Jennifer.Thankfully the seat hadn't worked--the cockpit connects itself to the wheelchair and is responsible for exiting without the use of Margret--for that time.  
  
"I don't understand." Thor said.   
  
"Loki told you." Jennifer said.  "He should have explained it to you better than I."  
  
"But I don't understand why you're glad about having a machine that does not work." Thor said. "It sounds as though you want to embrace death."  
  
"Have you ever bailed a mission?" Jennifer asks.  
  
"No." Thor said.  
  
"Have you bailed out before carrying out an important task?" Jennifer asks.  
  
"I have not." Thor lied.   
  
"Thor, bail means to leave in a very important situation." Jennifer said. "I am pretty sure a god like you has done it before; just once." The side of Jennifer's human hand is covered in dark ink."It is important I do not bail before releasing the bomb."  
  
"Are you saying you would eject after releasing the bomb?" Thor asks.  
  
"Finally, you get it." Jennifer said, slowly clapping her hands. "Yes." She stops the clapping. "That is what am saying."


	7. The repairs

Loki came to the site where the jet is currently resting and in current repair mode.He saw the strange unique square shaped machine that had blades above helping it fly and using tools to repair the damage on the wing.He had not used a horse to get here. Riding a horse to this location would have probably attracted to Thor's curiosity.

Thor was attracted like a moth when someone unexpectedly left.  
  
"A machine repairing another machine." Loki notes out loud. "A little unusual."   
  
Margret stops, looking towards Loki's direction.   
  
"Loki Laufeyson." Margret identifies him. "This process is none of a frost giant's concern."   
  
Loki approaches Margret.   
  
"No one on Midgard knows that. " Loki said.   
  
"Frost Giants are known to do the unexpected." Margret said, wrapping up an blade circuit in the jet's wings."..Thor had confidently told Tony Stark; I am the only unit aware of this."   
  
"Unit....?" Loki asks, narrowing his eyes at Margret as he across from her.   
  
"There is more of me." Margret said. "More where I come from. Though, of you, there is none."   
  
"Trying to make yourself on my good side, that's not working." Loki acknowledges.  
  
"The statement is not a compliment." Margret said. "There is no one like you."   
  
"And you're the  machine to repair another machine." Loki said. "It would be better if a Midgardian aware of the designing, and, how to work it was doing the repair duties."  
  
Margret tilts her head.    
  
"Your insults are not doing any good." Margret said, turning her attention back  to the blade. "All I need to do is make some iron...Actually metal, smooth it out, and drill it into the wings."   
  
Loki looks over towards the damaged  tip.    
  
"And that?" Loki asks.   
  
"A complete reconstruction is required."Margret said."It will take me two Asgardian hours to get done."   
  
"In the night." Loki said.  
  
"I am programmed to do my job night or day; any disaster zone." Margret said, tying a section and then  squirts out a piece of concert from the left metal foot aimed at the circuit.The circuit is encased, then she  uses her laser eyes to make a unique casing that covers up the damage."More repairs will be done at base if this jet survives,any repairs last approximately four hours flight time."    
  
"And who made you?" Loki asks.  
  
"Tony Stark, a relative to my pilot Jennifer Sweden." Margret said."My pilot is not meant to survive this mission as she says."   
  
"Not meant to?" Loki asks.  
  
"Yes."  Margret said.   
  
"Explain why she is not meant to survive a perhaps hallmark in Midgardian history."  Loki said.  
  
"Jennifer knows more than she says, about; former members of Hydra." Margret  explains."Her husband, Charlie,is not aware of her numerous secrets."   
  
"Because she knows too much." Loki said.   
  
"Exactly." Margret said, with a nod, flying off and levitates above the wing."She knows little of him, and he knows only what he thinks of Jennifer." The arms retract back into Margret."Metal casing: in progress."   
  
"You know too much, too." Loki said, as the metal lands on the damaged areas to the  right wing.   
  
"I am too not meant--" Margret begins but Loki interrupts.  
  
"To survive." Loki finishes.   
  
"Hydra intended Jennifer to die what she wanted to do. Her offer was a golden opportunity." Margret further spills out releasing a different kind of metal that covers the exposed areas. "So, in my systems, a Hydra member tweaked it.The jet was made by Hydra members skilled in creating jets."  
  
"Jennifer said they're disbanded." Loki said.  
  
The metal made a strong scent and made a cooling based noise.  
  
"On the contrary; they're not. SHIELD is still up and running unaware of Hydra's plan." Margret said making a large pizza roller come out, and then lowers herself down.She rolls the metal forward and sideways and in any direction as the metal hissed making cool heat radiate off.   
  
"In the middle of a life deciding war, they still feuding." Loki said, with an eye roll."Hydra is ..." He shook his hand side ways."Regard-ably the worst Midgardians I can ever align myself to."   
  
Margret looks up while sliding the pizza roller related item.   
  
"You've affiliated?" Margret asks.  
  
"No." Loki said. "That was sarcasm."   
  
"Sarcasm is not in my programming." Margret said.   
  
"What else is not in your programming?" Loki asks.  
  
"Many." Margret vaguely said.  
  
"Tell me." Loki requests.  
  
"I am not programmed to understand sarcasm,humor,jokes,metaphors,and different languages."Margret said, flying off to the other wing."My mission is meant to go smoothly, and, save the world."   
  
"So, let me get this straight, this machine does not have an ejection option?" Loki asks.   
  
"Correct."Margret said."Jennifer is meant to think there is an option."  
  
"That is cruel." Loki said.   
  
"It is her decision." Margret said. "The probabilities of surviving a seat ejection in the middle of ongoing flying JellyFish spaceships is zero." Margret glares towards Loki  who is across from her leaning his arms on the jet. "What you did was crueler than Hydra's."  
  
Loki could feel anger at the last comment.   
  
"You've forgotten what I did in London." Loki said, shaking his index finger at Margret. "But Hydra, that is a different issue." He taps on the metal side to the jet. "What if she chooses to press the ejection button and then it doesn't happen?"  
  
"She'll die honorably." Margret said, as Loki lowered his hand that he had been shaking.   
  
"But was that her choice?" Loki asks. "That is a terrible way to get rid of a threat; taking away their ability to decide for themselves to die or not." He snaps his fingers."Your interfering makers are lazy. If they wanted her dead; they should have done it when Jennifer hadn't offered to be part of it and was part of the flight mission. There is such thing as friendly fire."  
  
"Hydra ruled out that possibility." Margret said, doing the same metal application to the left wing.   
  
"That idea is better than this one." Loki said.   
  
"No, the idea is brilliant." Margret protests.  
  
"Remember my question." Loki said.  
  
"Was it her choice to die?" Margret asks, sliding the pizza roller item on the left wing.   
  
"No." Loki said.  "It was not her choice. It was Hydra's choice."


	8. The Visit

Jennifer is visiting the Bifrost. A least that's what Thor had told Loki.Right after Loki had accidentally frozen Margret and had to unfreeze her using cool warm air.He restored Margret but not the tweaked area in her processor, instead, he removed that tweaked part to the processor using magic.Loki used Margret to his advantage to undo the tampering in the jet made by Hydra.  
  
"This is the Bifrost?" Jennifer asks, staring at the rounded circle positioned machine across from her gaze.   
  
"Of course it is." Heimdall said.    
  
"It looks better than StarGate." Jennifer said. "That's a compliment."   
  
Heimdall tilts his head.    
  
"What is a StarGate?" Heimdall asks.   
  
Jennifer explains to Heimdall what  Stargate is, perplexing him what the very thought in the mind of Midgardians were when they interacted with aliens and developed their technology as well. Jennifer smiles at the building she is inside.The beauty of it really 'wowed' her.It made Jennifer feel like a little girl able to walk.   
  
"Can this thing take a jet?" Jennifer asks.   
  
"A jet?" Heimdall asks.  
  
"A jet is a plane." Jennifer said.   
  
"The Bifrost cannot transport a whole land into another realm." Heimdall said.  
  
"I am talking about air planes." Jennifer said.   
  
"There is no planes of air." Heimdall said.  
  
"I am talking about a item that is a form of transportation with wings, a back end, windows, and landing gear."Jennifer explains."It is about..." She looks from side to side then shyly taps her fingers together. "Six feet give it or take."   
  
"So this jet is an air-plane?" Heimdall said.  
  
"Why yes it is." Jennifer said.    
  
"And you came into this realm through this jet?" Heimdall asks.  
  
"Funny story." Jennifer said. "It was like a storm cloud." She taps her fingers together that have black ink all over. "And drew me in."  
  
"The Bifrost activated on its own..." Heimdall looks towards the Bifrost."There is a part of the Bifrost that will remain a mystery to me."   
  
"Nice to know." Jennifer said.    
  
"Even the known universe is beyond explanation, real life, the numerous sights of UFO's , gods--like you guys--,and what we know of." Jennifer agrees."You are very lucky to have a beautiful realm.My realm is ugly."    
  
"Perhaps you're wrong." Heimdall said.   
   
"I've been on Earth for thirty-eight years." Jennifer said."I know what ugly is." She presses on the  stick to the wheelchair."Next time I come back; I'll be in a cockpit."    
  
"Cockpit?" Heimdall asks "I don't...understand what you're talking about."   
  
"I'll be in the drivers seat." Jennifer said with a little laugh.

Jennifer rolls out of the Bifrost building.She can feel the cool air brushing past her face.The cool nightly weather seemed better than Earth weather in the summer.Jennifer has a feeling something,or, someone is watching her.She could hear the beeper going off in her ear.The beeper is Margret sending back signals that the jet is ready to go.Jennifer had a unusual feeling that someone had been coming yet they had decided to hide instead of encountering her.    
  
"Maybe it is your imagination going wild." Jennifer offers to herself all the while pressing the stick forwards.  
  
She can see the battery is on four, one bar down.Four bars left until the wheelchair itself went out of power and essentially would need help to be pulled around.She takes out the folded paper from her pocket and looks at the image of Charlie she had drawn.   
  
"Oh Charlie."Jennifer said, gently brushing her fingertips along his drawn facial features. "I hope they haven't gotten to you yet." She recalled their last argument before going aboard the jet. He didn't want to be there for her funeral.Charlie didn't want to lose the light of his life in this war,but,Jennifer had reassured him he'll be dead when she goes."Baby, maybe I am wrong."   
  
"Wrong about what?" Loki said, leaning against a gate leading to the Bifrost about four feet away from Jennifer.   
  
Jennifer looks up, folding the paper in half.   
  
"Nothing." Jennifer lied.   
  
"You're lying." Loki said.    
  
"Right." Jennifer said."I am speaking to the man of lies himself."   
  
"Yes, you are." Loki said. "And I don't know when Midgardians started calling paper by 'baby;' when it is not a baby."   
  
Jennifer had to laugh at that statement.   
  
"It is a term of affection." Jennifer said, putting the paper into  her pocket."He calls me 'my boss',and, I call him 'my baby'."   
  
Loki turns his head slightly making an odd look.   
  
"Being  boss of your own picture?" Loki asks. "That is kind of weird."  
  
"No, Laufeyson,he's a man."Jennifer said."A real man. He is my husband." She presses the stick forwards."He's real as you.He may not be alive when I come back,or,he might be there when I join him in the land where everyone is young."   
  
"So, you have a concept of heaven." Loki notes as Jennifer rolls on by.   
  
"We all do." Jennifer said."Even though we don't want to admit it." She meant this in a joking manner."Think we know everything but really we don't."  
  
Loki pauses for a moment there.    
  
"Did you know Hydra is still up?" Loki asks, which earned a stop from Jennifer.   
  
"Hydra disbanded." Jennifer said."It would take months for them to start up again.To get back under the public eye, right under their noses,and not be seen."   
  
Loki sighs.   
  
"They lied." Loki said. "They never disbanded."  
  
Jennifer turns her wheelchair around towards Loki.   
  
"How do you know this information?"Jennifer asks.   
  
"I have my resources." Loki said.   
  
"I was told by Odin you've  been restricted from going to Midgard." Jennifer said."So you cannot possibly have a resource on Midgard who you actively visit,and, they actively visit Asgard." Loki pretends to not believe her theories. "Is there something I am not meant to know of?"   
  
"No." Loki lied.  
  
"Is it something that can get me killed?" Jennifer asks.   
  
"Yes." Loki said.  
  
"I am a grown woman,Laufeyson,you better tell me." Jennifer said.  
  
"This can wait." Loki said. "My father sees a different future for you; one that does not involve death." Jennifer furrowed her eyebrows as Loki is lying. "Rather a better ending."  
  
"Better?" Jennifer said, raising her voice.  "Better than saving the entire world with a sacrifice?'  
  
"More so of no sacrifice." Loki said.  
  
"If I could stand I would have slapped you." Jennifer said, turning away from Loki.  
  
"Believing lies that they are working together will kill you." Loki said.  
  
"It is the only thing that is making me believe anything is possible!" Jennifer retorts. "Even a miracle." She made a grunt. "I have to go save the world,Laufeyson, not kill it."


	9. The Departure

"Thor." Sif said, leaning against the doorway.

"Hello Sif." Thor greets Sif, playing chess with a young Asgardian boy named Varl.Thor is sitting on a chair in front of a table with Varl. "I assume you've heard the news."

"I have." Sif said. "It is sad to hear Fandral witnessed a Midgardian 'fan' girl be zapped by gigantic JellyFish machines." She lightly shook her head. "He wants to go up against them." Thor's fingers freeze in place around the top of the white chess piece at the mention of 'JellyFish machines'. "Hogun had to stop Fandral from keeping his word."

Thor looks over his shoulder towards Sif.

"We're in the same boat." Thor said. "Except, in order to slay them...the queen needs to be killed." Thor notices Sif is confused. "How long ago did they go to Midgard?"

"A few hours ago Fandral visited Midgard with Hogun." Sif said taking her back off the doorway. "They used one of the 'silent' Bifrost that Loki ' _secretively_ ' made to go under the radar." Varl is seemingly not paying attention to the conversation as he is more focused on the chess game. "It isn't much of a secret between us."

Thor had not heard of a 'Silent Bifrost' before. It was a name that Thor had not heard of until this day.The name 'Silent Bifrost' is one of Loki's handy work. Whenever Thor asked what the purpose behind the strange names to entitled subjects; Loki being Loki usually commented that 'The reason behind name is painfully obvious; it is _in_ the name.' as typical.

"Varl does not pay attention to a word made by someone not in the game." Thor said. "He's focused."

"Let me test that." Sif said. "Varl, your pants are on fire."

There is not a reaction from Varl.

"Varl is a very dedicated Asgardian when it comes to patience." Thor remarks, turning his head away from over his shoulder towards the chess game.

Sif walks over to the side of the chess table to the left.

Varl moves one of his  dark chess piece forward.

"You know more about these Jellyfish machines, Thor." Sif said.

Thor smiles turning his head towards the left at Sif's direction.

"Get a chair, Sif." Thor said. Sif raises up her left eyebrow.  "You need to sit down for this."

Our scene transitions outside the building where the three Asgardians are in.The view flew over the numerous buildings in the night that has a crescent moon allowing some light among the beautiful stars down towards the climate.There is a raven seen flying in view out of the blue with unusually green eyes.The raven, as far as we can tell, is a raven because the moonlight shows it is black.The raven dives into into the forest seen out of the civilian house limits.Our perspective lands in a broad path of wet grass that is clear of trees where a blue powered wheelchair with Jennifer is pressing on forwards using the small stick.Jennifer's metal wrist briefly glints in the moonlight.The green screen attached to the metal dark part extending upwards from the right hand arm to the wheelchair currently is showing two bars.

The raven lands on the tree branch to a tree that is seven feet away from the jet.

It does not require an hour's worth of thinking to determine who the raven is.

It is Loki, except Jennifer is unaware about that.

_"Loki, you are the only Asgardian I know in this realm who can trick a Midgardian into thinking they are going through a tunnel." Heimdall explained. "All I am asking you is to prevent her from breaking the threshold to The Bifrost."_

_"So, you're asking me to make a Silent Bifrost and a trickery field." Loki said, acting surprised. "This is a rare request coming from you."_

_"It is." Heimdall agreed._

Jennifer looks over her shoulder.

"Jenny, there is nothing in this realm to be paranoid about." Jennifer reminds herself in a low voice turning her head from over her shoulder.

There is worry etched in Jennifer's mind about the animal life in the forest; they could be much different from Earth life that wouldn't usually jump out of the forest  extending out claws. _So far not an animal has jumped out at me,_ Jennifer thought, _that has to count for something._ She continues to drive forwards; all the while Loki begins setting up the trickery field surrounding the jet's area.

A heavy feeling lands in her gut.Jennifer can feel a void of loss in her heart. _This is strange,_ Jennifer thought patting on her chest lightly.The heavy gut feeling is capable as being described as a sense  that something terrible had happened back home.This terrible event had happened to the one and only person who was close to Jennifer.The one she had fallen for many years ago.

The sounds of low steady beats  going  'whish-whish' belonging to helicopter blades is coming from the jet's location,

"Margret, are you ready?"Jennifer asks.

The Turbo's wheels smoothly slipped across the wet green grass.

"I made some improvements!" Margret sang, flying around the jet.

_Since when did Tony intend his invention to sing?_ , Jennifer thought curiously tilting her head slightly.

"Tell me you didn't take a break and watched a pirate version of _Flubber_." Jennifer said.

"I was created with this skill!" Margret gleefully said. "It is my gift."

Jennifer's eyes focused in on the jet while sliding closer and closer. At first it reminded her of Vincent Van Gogh's unusually tree in the starlight painting.She cranes her neck forwards, leaning forward,squinting her eyes to get a better view of the jet partially lit by the crescent moon.The night can play tricks to the human eye. _No,_ Jennifer thought _, a Jet is not supposed to have a tip that looks like it has crashing waves frozen in motion._ Jennifer's eyes widen as she came closer to the Jet, her mouth fell open,and the shock on her face can say a thousand words.

Jennifer came to a halt  in front of the open cockpit seeing the very tip of the Jet has been dramatically changed.

Jennifer straightens her neck and leans back into the seat.

"Margret..." Jennifer said after clearing her throat. "What did you do?"

Jennifer did not like change.This change is drastic, far from what she had grown accustomed to from jets over the years.It reminded Jennifer of Asgardian armor that had been on the brown wooden nicely carved shelves at the Asgardian armory building.  
  
"I did a full scale remodel to the tip." Margret said, attaching  to the wheelchair. She takes on the shape of a backpack with metal legs attached to the top and bottom of the back rest to a chair. Exception is; the lower legs have attached themselves to the arm rest curling into a latch form.Margret's optics went back into her metal shell only leaving two blue glowing optics. The helicopter blades turned into what can be described as glass wings resembling butterfly wings. "Please hold on."  
   
Margret lifts Jennifer off the flattened grass area that has a trail of wheels leading to the Jet.Margret places Jennifer into the empty section behind the dashboard.The gray metal shields to the door slide away revealing the lower section of photographs lined along the sides.The Systems boot up as indicated by blue lights and other sort of colors beamed to life.

"Was redesigning the tip necessary, Margret?" Jennifer asks.

Loki uses his magic to create a Silent Bifrost under an invisibility cloak.

"I realized the tip was uglier than The Statue of Liberty's cousin in France." Margret said. "Reseating; done." Margret's metal arms detach from the back rest. "Detaching from wheelchair; in progress."

Margret takes her metal legs off from the arm rest.

"There isn't a duplicate of the Statue of Liberty in France!" Jennifer protests as Margret flew off  from the wheelchair.

"Pardon me." Margret said,landing on the back part of the Jet.Jennifer takes out a light gray helmet from the side of the seat.It had been tucked in alongside emergency supplies."I meant the poorly reconstruction of Atlantis." Margret made a quick sassy slide across the Jet as if she had been a dancer. "Gater."

Jennifer put on her helmet as the cockpit window door slid down.

Margret walks over to the area she had detached from, apparently hours ago, then merged legs and arms into her metal body.She became part of the Jet by clipping on, her optics folded back into her body.Then Margret's  back is replaced by a metal plate that has a black outlined symbol belonging to  Avenger's.

Jennifer could feel doubt, worry, and paranoia about the big task.

_Really?,_ Jennifer thought, _right before I return: I doubt my mission._

She had to eject prior to putting the jet in autopilot toward the queen.

She had to be sure this mission wouldn't flop.

"Jennifer Stark Sweden, worrying about the mission is a top factor in hindering your task." Margret said.

"Stop calling me by my full name." Jennifer said, with a hint of a growl.

"When you start thinking over-worrying about this mission and begin thinking of happy moments; I will." Margret said, as Jennifer looks over towards the photograph of her and other sibling relatives as kids all dressed up in scout uniform--for Halloween--thinking. Jennifer is worried; for the future of Earth. "Think about family." Margret makes an intentional pause. "Do this for Charlie."

Jennifer puts her hand on the soft fabric.

"Ready to save the world, big C?" Jennifer asks.

"That's my pilot!" Margret said, with a soft pitched  whistle.Margret made a audio recording of applause play. "I was built to save the world!" The Jet lifts up from the grassy land. The audio recording had stopped. "There is no doubt about it." Jennifer smiles at Margret's confident reply.The confidence level in Jennifer goes up."We're off to follow the golden kingdom to the wondrous gate!"


	10. The Green Moon

_...Midgard..._

_..A couple days passed since Jennifer disappeared.._.

They had no idea where Jennifer Sweden went.All that they knew is she had disappeared during a heavy attack wave of The JellyFish Fans.It had been a couple days since she went missing.They,as in Earth,were using all their resources to keep the numbers dragging to their intended targets being nations,states,and countries.   
  
"Nav, any word?"   
  
Nav had been sleeping on his desk; head on the side on some papers, drooling, and hair all messy.Nav hadn't gone home last night.He quickly woke up looking caught off guard.   
  
"I didn't drop the soap into the silence project,Ma!" Nav randomly said.   
  
"Nav, you can have your childhood flashbacks when we're done with this war." Nav looks up towards the head guy, the one who had gotten all the corporations and  many feud based groups all over the world together for this one effort. To save their home planet.This man is Jacob Strong, Senior. "Am I clear?'  
  
Nav nods.  
  
"Clear, sir." Nav said.

"You pulled an all nighter." Jacob said. "Any progress?"  
  
"Sadly no." Nav said, looking over to the sizzling square scene.   
  
"Well, what _do_ you have?" Jacob asks.   
  
"Last signal I got a few days ago was a computer crash from Big C." Nav said."And then a completely boot restore."   
  
"Boot restore." Jacob repeats, raising a brow.    
  
"A main system restore, sir." Nav said."Someone...or some force of nature."   
  
"What would cause a computer crash for Big C?" Jacob asks.   
  
"Something hard hit her,freezing,over-heating,some bacteria not native to Earth, a virus..." Nav lists seeing a 'get to the point' look on Jacob's face. "Anything that changes her current condition."

Nav looks around seeing that he and Jacob are the only men in the building.Nav blinks trying to convince himself that can't be real. _The Happening,_ or some event equivalent to people disappearing while their clothes remaining, has happened.    
  
"They're gone." Jacob said. "I want you to do another internet connection attempt for the Big C Jet."   
  
Nav gasps.   
  
"But..." Nav said. "That requires _more_ than one person."   
  
"Nav, you're a hacker." Jacob said.Nav's reaction are sort of like 'who told you that and I am not going to admit to a really hated thing' on his face."Use the bots."   
  
"I am not _that_ advanced in hacking."  Nav said. "This isn't a movie."  Nav wipes off the drool  that hadn't been wiped off by using a napkin--that randomly appeared in his hand--and then drops it into a trashcan to his left side. "I can't hack into a dam, ATM's,and for the sake of hacking we can't hack _alien technology_."  
  
"Use the accounts that internet kids use to evade some very serious punishment on their account." Jacob said.   
  
"You mean Sockpuppets." Nav said.   
  
"Yes, that's what I am talking about." Jacob said.   
  
"I can easily send one command that will make several accounts bypass the security clearance to the military systems--" Nav saw a 'techno-babble' look from Jacob. "I'll get right to it."  
  
"Good." Jacob said. "And then, when we come back with a response,you'll going to send out emails to the surviving people for a emergency election day." Nav's fingers flew on the keyboard. "And put it in red paint."  
  
"Red highlight." Nav corrects Jacob.Then Nav's fingers on the keyboard came to an abrupt halt. "Wait...I was...not aware that---when the hell did The Jellyfish fans--"  
  
"Yesterday." Jacob said. "The former members of the Avenger, who are on Earth, have been laying low; underground." He makes an eyeroll. "Just imagine the hysteria people would have done if we had broadcasted that!"  
  
Nav's fingers continue going across the keyboard.  
  
"What should I send, Sir?" Nav asks.  
  
"We're sorry about Charlie." Jacob said.

"And what if there isn't enough sockpuppet's accounts?" Nav asks.

"I don't care how many internet accounts you use." Jacob said. "But do _not_ use bank accounts."

"I'm using website accounts." Nav said.

Our scene turns back into the jet with Jennifer.The blue holographic screen pops up  once entering into the atmosphere out of the Silent Bifrost.There were numerous messages; that had finally reached her at this very moment.The 'sent' dates were all different; not falling on the same day.The last message had a 'just sent' tag in yellow. The previous titles all were 'Where are you?','Jennifer!','We're losing', and more were even desperate.

The intial shock, of being gone for days in Midgard time, is seen briefly on Jennifer's face.

"Open the last message, Margret." Jennifer orders.

"Message opened." Margret announces.

The last message read: _We're sorry about Charlie._

Jennifer could feel her heart break, the anger  channeling through her hands,and angered towards the JellyFish fans.

"Margret, send  back 'The moment has come'." Jennifer said, as heat is flaring up around the new tip and the wings. "Now!'

"Message sent."  Margret said.

Jennifer's eyes are the vengeance and fury put together.   
  
"They took the wrong man." Jennifer said, speeding towards the a scene of chaos in San Francisco.   
  
The Silent Bifrost apparently has a connection to to fate.There were powerful  hard shelled bullets skating by the smaller drones of JellfyFish machines.   
  
"System: heating." Margret announces."Jennifer Sweden,this mission will be compromised if the engines are impaired."

The jet is rattling.    
  
"We're taking these hard ugly  beasts down." Jennifer said,taking out the hand drawn picture from her pocket then puts it somewhere along the dashboard."For Charlie!"    
  
The jet struck against a Jellyfish machine drone knocking it towards the other drones making them in disarray.The big and long red bridge to San Francisco is seen towering over the  white clouds.Jennifer presses the small red button on the top of the handle part of the jet-pilot and sends out numerous missiles towards the long dangling sharp JellyFish shaped legs.Most jet pilots,who were in her position but not in this circumstance, would not have thought about firing at that area.She takes a sharp turn to the left dodging a drone that apparently stops to reel in what had speeded past.The Queen,being big headed and arrogant enough to be there when their success is near,is right ahead merely one minute away.  
  
"Time to detonate." Jennifer  said, then quickly flips over the pilot-jet handle to reveal a big blue button that read 'activate cargo'.   
  
Jennifer's metal hand clenched into a fist and then struck the button hard.  
  
"Bomb; activated." Margret announces as Jennifer presses the close button. "Bomb will detonate when aircraft has crashed.Mission accomplished.Good-day; Gater."

Th door to the cockpit flips open and then Jennifer's seat is ejected but not the wheelchair part.The wheelchair itself had ejected off but not the wheels, so hence,Jennifer is in a seat.Jennifer is sent flying right, all the while in a fast speed limit far from the queen.  
  
 _..Come on, come on, come on  detonate!_ was Jennifer's thoughts feeling the breeze speed by making her red bangs be in the way of her eyes.The jet collided against the queen, who is very big honestly, making a impact that devoured the metal making it boil and break.The shock wave sent Jennifer brushing past one of the--or more like a whole row of them--Jellyfish machines.

Small, yet wide previous versions sort of airplanes  are in he distance shooting down the unprotected drones.Jennifer's seat, that is really going fast, finally came to a landing yet it was not a landing because it involved knocking a huge--well technically it is big to humans but to motherships than this not impressive,and, considerably 'scout/warrior/retrievals' kind of versions--Jellyfish machine  making it  fall into a building.   
  
A group of orphans, who had been what  can be defined as the this unit's next victims, gape in awe.They are trembling like a leaf. Yet the surprise landing of a woman in a seat that took down a massive alien ship amazed them. Our perspective turns to where Jennifer has landed.   
  
Jennifer's landing is rather not the expected.  
  
She landed in a a _carpet store_.

"Hello?" A young boy's voice is heard. "Are you okay?"  
  
Jennifer's eyes struggle to open to see a young boy, about the age of eight, looking over.He is one of those Orphans, and, he had decided to check out if the unexpected rescuer had survived the crash.Jennifer had crashed  in to the carpet store at once taking down a JellyFish Fan machine.  
  
"Good, you're awake. My name is Mark." Mark introduces himself. "What's your name?"   
  
"Jenn...Jennifer." Jennifer said."Jennifer Sweden."   
  
Mark, looking concerned, gets up.    
  
"I'll get you a towel." Mark said. "Or something to cover your owey."   
  
Mark went to the counter as Jennifer feels the side of her forehead.   
  
"I feel dizzy." Jennifer said seeing blood on her fingertips.   
  
"Got it, Miss Sweden!" Mark said, running back with a blue towel. "Here, put this on your head." Mark hands the towel to Jennifer and some baby wipes."Did you hear the explosion from the bridge?"He tremblingly looks towards the hole in the windows."Geeze,you were exceeding the speed limit on a country road."   
  
Jennifer wraps the towel around her head.    
  
"I..I did that." Jennifer said, cleaning her fingers using the baby wipes.  
  
Mark looks back towards Jennifer.   
  
"You did..." Mark said, flabbergasted. "What?"   
  
"I killed the queen of the Jellyfish fans." Jennifer said. "And I should not lose consciousness for the time being." Jennifer could hear the cheering of some kids from outside the building. "W-W--Where's your parents?"  
  
"The JellyFish fans caught them a few days ago." Mark said. "But still you...you...you killed the JellyFish fan's queen!"

__                                                             __

**_...2016..._**  
  
 ** _...On the day celebrating the one year anniversary..._ **  
  
"Tonight,and every-where across the world." The president announces in a speech.   
  
There are some buildings all over the world that we can see rebuilt; better and and well done.

"We celebrate the day where we took down the most ugliest,and perhaps,disgusting creatures fans of jellyfish."The president went on. "To this day we still do not have an idea what their name actually is."   
  
We see a house, specifically a blue and white in a street, that had a dog that once had been the entrance to a JellyFish machine.There is a dog, a husky,sitting in the doorway to this with a leash attached to the red collar.

"But despite their efforts..." The president said."To completely harvest,make us lose hope,and plow through our men and women." We can see a tombstone that read 'here lies Charlie Luke Sweden' with a date underneath and the words 'he left this world too early'. "They underestimated the American people."   
  
Th husky dog stood up as a blue car came to a stop at the sidewalk.The passenger side door to the driver's seat opens up allowing a metal platform to slide down.A woman in a wheelchair came out holding groceries.We can see there is a platform that had allowed her to go to and out the car.The dog barks wagging his tail prancing about.

"But despite our loses and achievements because of event..." The president goes on."We have become stronger.A total of fifteen hundred Jellyfish machines were destroyed by our teamwork.The many numbers had died off.But those who didn't get slain b us were taken by...were down by the unlikeliest of all people.The people we consider to not be real, when really they're among us and we don't know it."   
  
The prancing dog somehow unhooks itself running beside the woman in the wheelchair.We can see Mark running towards the door carrying two bags in his arms.

"On the first day of our mission to clean up, and, get rid of the  remaining still living JellyFish machines...Some of them were taken care of by a couple members of Avengers, the ones who had been on earth at the time. We had gods take care of the bigger waves.And we took care of business after _they_ had left." Mark opens the door. "We thank the Americans who gave it their all to weaken the JellyFish Fans, and failed, and to those who succeeded."   
  
 Mark presses a button that makes the stairs turn into a flat surface.  
  
"We remember this day as 'We don't want to be conquered." There were claps heard from the speech. "And those who've had survived it and moved on, as well all do, things return to normal.Kids go back go to school,business begins running again,all the disaster in the world resumes,and so does life."   
  
This woman is Jennifer.    
  
"Today, I officially call it,Jellyfish take down day." The president finally said."A national holiday."   
  
Jennifer rolls into the building followed by the Husky dog.   
  
"Hey ma, I've  been meaning to ask." Mark asks. "Why is the moon green?"   
  
Jennifer 's fingers were resting on the flat smooth button that sends the wheelchair forwards.  
  
 "I told you."Jennifer said. We see a portrait of a crescent green moon in the middle of the hall leading from the doorway."It is Loki's doing.Come on Wilbert,sit!" Jennifer holds up a treat. "He's the the one somehow put the thought of a dare in my mind."   
  
Wilbert wags his tail and holds his paw out making a cute eye look.   
  
"Good boy." Jennifer said, giving the treat to Wilbert.   
  
Wilbert grabs the big bone and runs back out to the front yard.   
  
"But ...but." Mark said confused. "Why make a dare?"   
  
"I wanted  to see if he really were capable of magic." Jennifer admits, rolling into the kitchen. "Today, the first anniversary, is the last night you'll see the moon as green."   
  
"So...that...was that newspaper article entitled 'Loki and the Fighter pilot' true?" Mark ask, following her into the kitchen.   
  
We see the door closes on its own, carefully and the knob turns.It is as if someone is in the house when really there is two people.   
  
"Not all of it." Jennifer said. "We never did have romance." _Why would we have romance?_ , Jennifer thought about it, _I do not like him **that** much_.That entire story was a fabricated fantasy for readers. "Nor was  there a troll,a Pegasus,a crazy wizard who didn't math the stereotypical picture of villains and wizards,and the logic in it is not true."  
  
"Ma,why did you lie?" Mark asks.  
  
"The real story is boring, and, people like to believe something bigger happened when I was gone." Jennifer said,putting the bags on the table. "But what I do not find boring is adopting _you_."  
  
Mark's face turns red.   
  
"So was Max based on me?" Mark asks.  
  
"A little on you, a little on Charlie, and a bit on Nav." Jennifer said.  
  
"You based him on me!" Mark said, as he gasps.   
  
"Not completely." Jennifer said.   
  
Jennifer knows of a little saying. When you're happy with how your life was from start to finish: that is when you can consider it as your _happy ending._


End file.
